Kent Ridge Bus Terminal
Kent Ridge Bus Terminal (Chinese: 肯特岗巴士终站) is a bus station located at Kent Ridge, in the west of Singapore. This bus terminal sits at a corner of the National University of Singapore (NUS) Kent Ridge campus, at the corner of Eusoff Hall and mainly serves as a transfer point for NUS students to other parts of Singapore. The terminal primarily serves as a terminating point for bus routes serving the NUS campus and residential developments around Pasir Panjang and West Coast. Apart from regular public bus services, NUS Internal Shuttle Bus routes also call at the terminal. It does not offer any rail connections. Opened in August 1981, the terminal has a single vehicular concourse area, with separate entrance and exit leading to Clementi Road. The terminal has a sheltered bus stop that functions as both a boarding and alighting point, and a bus park in the middle of the terminal for the layover of buses. A terminal building contains an office and a driver’s lounge. As a layover point for several NUS ISB routes, an electronic driver’s log-in kiosk for ComfortDelGro Bus (the NUS shuttle bus operator) is also located at the terminal. Historical Background Prior to 1971, roadside bus terminals were established along Clementi Road and South Buona Vista Road. On 2 May 1971, Pasir Panjang Road Bus Terminal opened along Pasir Panjang Road (near the junction with Clementi Road) to relocate bus services from Keppel Harbour Bus Terminal (affecting Bus Services 145 and 146), which was cleared to make way for the development of Pasir Panjang Port. More bus services were progressively relocated to the terminal after various bus rationalization exercises. Kent Ridge Bus Terminal opened on 16 August 1981 to replace the former roadside Pasir Panjang Road Bus Terminal. The location was strategically located near the then-newly built Kent Ridge Campus for the National University of Singapore (NUS), next to the Eusoff student residential hall and opposite the Varsity Park condominium. When Kent Vale Bus Terminal was demolished to make way for the NUS Kent Vale residential complex, NUS Internal Shuttle Bus (ISB) routes B and C were relocated to start from Kent Ridge Terminal. Route BTC1/BTC2 also uses the terminal as a layover point. Initially, boarding and alighting of ISB services were not allowed at Kent Ridge Bus Terminal, but from Aug 2015, Routes B and C was formally amended to start and terminate at Kent Ridge Bus Terminal (for shuttle passengers) from Aug 2015 as part of the shuttle transport improvements proposed by the NUS Student Union. During PM Peak hours, buses from Fast-Forward 30e would layover here before starting their trips at Pasir Panjang. This practice was abandoned as the terminal got crowded during peak hours, and 30e buses now layover along Pasir Panjang Road just after the junction of Clementi Road. Prior to the Bulim Bus Package handover, Shortworking trip 96B buses use the terminal before commencing their trips from NUS to Clementi. Despite sharing the Kent Ridge naming with Kent Ridge MRT Station, the two public transport facilities are located far apart and do not connect with each other. In 2013/2014, NUS had refurbished the sheltered pedestrian linkway between Kent Ridge Terminal and the new Ventus building opposite the Faculty of Arts & Social Sciences, along with the NUS Internal Shuttle Bus stop. A separate linkway connects to the overhead bridge serving a pair of bus stops along Clementi Road (16131 Opp Kent Ridge Ter and 16139 Bef Kent Ridge Ter) Bus services Most bus services are covered under the Clementi Bus Package, except for Service 151/151e (Sengkang – Hougang) and Service 10 (Tampines) Category:Bus stations in Singapore Category:Queenstown, Singapore